peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 August 1983 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-08-27 ; Comments * Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File 1' *''Well listeners, the most interesting thing to happen to me since I spoke to you last is that I ran over a tourist in Oxford Street...'' *McDonalds: Miniature Golf (v/a 7" EP - Process Of Elimination) Touch And Go *Chameleons: Up The Down Escalator (album - Script Of The Bridge) Statik STAT LP 17 *''"This is a terrible time for records. August is always a bad month, but this is particularly bad I think, and there have been very very few records in the last 3 or 4 weeks anywau which have given me much more than the occasional kind of frisson of plreaseure, but by and large there's been nothing which has made me think - 'I'm glad I lived long enough to hear this blighter'. But finally an LP has come to my rescue from Earthworks..."'' *Patrick Mukwamba & Four Brothers: Dai Ndiri Shiri (v/a album - Viva Zimbabwe: Dance Music From Zimbabwe) Earthworks ELP 2001 *Hula: Feeding The Animal (12" - Black Pop Workout) Red Rhino RED 18 *Hula: Flesh Metal (album - Cut From Inside) Red Rhino RED 35 *''Listener Alice will not be writing any more.'' *Cables: Baby Why (v/a album - Best Of Studio One) Heartbeat HB 007 *Fall: Look, Know (7" - Look, Know / I'm Into C.B.) Kamera ERA 4 *''John has got involved with matchmaking between his listeners....'' *Party Day: Row The Boat Ashore (7") Party Day FX 301 *Termites: My Last Love (v/a album - Best Of Studio One) Heartbeat HB 007 *Mechanical Servants: Responsateen (12" - Min X Match) Arabellum AR-1031 *Phillip Goodhand-Tait & Stormsville Shakers: No Problem (7") Parlophone R 5498 *Fiat Lux: Photography (7") Polydor FIAT 1 *Glove: Like An Animal (12") Wonderland SHE X 3 John curtails due to his ennui withe current music scene *Brother D with Collective Effort: How We Gonna Make The Black Nation Rise? (12") Island IPR 2055 *Wallets: There Was An Old Lady (12" - Catch A Falling Star) Spiffola SPIFFOLA 333 *'File 2' *Devera Ngwena Jazz Band: Solo Na Mutsai (v/a album - Viva Zimbabwe: Dance Music From Zimbabwe) Earthworks ELP 2001 *Brigandage: Hide And Seek (v/a album - The Whip) Kamera KAM 014 *''Gernany gig guide. Also John has received a Telex'' *Hack Hack: Ride A Horse (mini-album - Despite Amputations) Shout MX 002 *''John tells the tale of running over an Italian tourist with his bike'' *Twinkle Brothers: Don't Jump The Fence (12") Twinkle Music NG 369 *Rubella Ballet: Unemployed (Ballet Dance) Xntrix XN2005 *Zerra I: Let's Go Home (7" - The West's Awake) Second Vision SV 001 *Junior Byles: Curly Locks *Violent Femmes: Confessions (album - Violent Femmes) Rough Trade ROUGH 55 *Necros: Search For Fame (album - Conquest For Death) *New Black Montana: Magumede (Fatty) (v/a album - Viva Zimbabwe: Dance Music From Zimbabwe) Earthworks ELP 2001 *Duet Emmo: Friano (album - Or So It Seems) Mute STUMM 11 *Girls At Our Best!: Politics! (7") Record RR2 / Rough Trade RT 055 *Hunters And Collectors: Judas Sheep (7") Virgin VS 616 *Gene Loves Jezebel: Bruises (7") Situation Two SIT 24 File ;Name *1) John Peel's Music - 1983-08.27A.mp3 *2) John Peel's Music - 1983-08.27B.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:59:17 *2) 00:56:51 ;Other *Many thanks to Eddie Berlin!. ;Available *Mooo Category:1983 Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:BFBS Category:Peel shows Category:Available online